


Another Hold

by Panther_Lover



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panther_Lover/pseuds/Panther_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Kakashi have admitted how they feel about one another and hence been going out. What happens when Naruto allows another to hold him? What will Kakashi do and what does Gai have to do with this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto or the characters which I use; also I make no financial profit from this fic what so ever, so no suing me! HA!
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Paring: Naruto/Kakashi
> 
> Summary: Naruto and Kakashi have admitted how they feel about one another and hence been going out. What happens when Naruto allows another to hold him? What will Kakashi do and what does Gai have to do with this?

** Another Hold **

Naruto laughed as a pair of arms wrapped around him. He turned expecting to see Kakashi but instead was face to face with a pair of wheeled eyes. Sasuke was holding him, but why Naruto couldn't figure out. He was about to ask when Neji shoved another bottle of Corona into his hand. So he shrugged it off, who cared if Sasuke was holding on to him they were here to party. To celebrate the fact that they had lived after they had expected to die. The Sensei's had been captured and the gen-nin had been sent out with the order not to come back alive. They had been ordered to die in place of the Sensei's. They had managed to survive somehow and that was when it had happened. When Kakashi had come up to him and told Naruto how he felt about him.

Naruto had been speechless at first but then he had smiled and kissed Kakashi smack on the lips. Kakashi had been so shocked that he hadn't even the chance to kiss him back. Of course he had remedied that right away by grabbing the younger male to his hips and leaning down into a searing kiss. When he had pulled apart he had whispered one thing before disappearing in a puff of chakra ‘Only I'll ever get to hold you.’ Then he had left. Naruto looked up when he heard his name being spoken by Gai.

"Why is Sasuke holding you? I had thought you'd be faithful to Kakashi! What kind of lover are you?!" Gai yelled at him. Kakashi put his head down as if embarrassed, but in reality he knew Gai had his best in mind and was proud that the green beast had his back even after Kakashi had left him for Naruto. Kakashi wasn't sure if that had been the best choice and he missed Gai terribly but he didn't want to miss an opportunity of love, not that he hadn't had that with Gai, but this was a different type of love, one that he thought could last forever. Even if he knew in the end that the only thing that truly would last forever was Gai, he had always been there even when it was Kakashi himself who had left first. Kakashi just smiled and wrapped his own arms around Gai. 

"No worries Gai, I understand, they were together before me and him, just like we were and constantly are. Always another person to hold but I'll never stop holding you." Kakashi said into Gai's ear before pulling him into a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what I was thinking when I wrote this but well I hope it makes more sense to you then it dose to me…yea well umm….Review please if only to tell me I've comply made you lost for the day. I'll give you a goodie if you do!


End file.
